


Blood

by Multifandomfanfics



Category: The Blacklist (TV)
Genre: Blood, Character Death, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, F/M, Gen, Lizzie isnt pregnant, M/M, Multi, Twisted and Fluffy Feelings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-07
Updated: 2016-06-21
Packaged: 2018-05-31 18:10:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 9
Words: 2,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6481426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Multifandomfanfics/pseuds/Multifandomfanfics
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"It is the things we love the most..that destroy us.."</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Everything can change in a split second

Lizzie had just gotten back from the grocery store for some things for dinner..

"Tom,I'm back.."Lizzie said..

There was no answer and Lizzie thought he was sleeping..

After putting away the groceries Lizzie checked the bedroom..

When she realized he wasnt in there she thought he had gone out.

Lizzie was walking to the guest bedroom and was so occupied on her phone she slipped over something large and fell.

She hit her nose on the hardwood and felt warm liquid running from it.

Lizzie groaned annoyed and put her hands on the floor to pull herself up..

She noticed a somewhat cold substance underneath her hands and when she looked at them she gapsed when she saw they were covered in a crimison substance..blood.

Lizzie slowly looked down and frozen when she saw her white blouse.

It was now almost completely covered in blood.

Her dark skinny jeans were halfway covered in the substance.

Lizzie turned around quickly to see Tom's lifeless body.

She realized he must not have been dead for long because a great amount of blood was still flowing from his bullet and stab wounds

Lizzie held back tears as she staggered away from his body..

She had to get out of here. She needed help. Lizzie practically ran out of the house and jumped in her car hoping no-one would notice her and her blood stained clothes.

Then she remembered that Reddington was at his home right this moment and she made a sharp u-turn and drove to his home as quickly as she could without going over the speed limit..

As soon as Lizzie put the car into park she snatched her keys from the ignition and ran up to his doorstep and rang the door bell..

A few moments later she heard a deep subtle voice say "It's open!"

Lizzie rushed in and to her suprise he wasn't even in the living room.

"Reddington." Lizzie blankly said

There was a pause 

"I am in the study,Lizzie.." Red replied..

Lizzie wiped away a stray tear before rushing down the hallway and bursting into the study..

Red smiled "Lizzie.."

He looked up at her and looked down quickly before taking a double take..

Instantly his smile vanished and he leap from his chair..

"What happened Lizzie..?!"Red said his voice full of concern.

"It..so much blood,i didnt think...a p-person could have that much blood especially a skinny one at that.."Lizzie started rambling before wiping a tear from her eye that cause a streak of blood to be a few inches away from her eye

Lizzie continued to ramble 

"Elizabeth!" Reddington said before cupping her face in her hands..

"Look at me..Tell me what happened...you are in shock..It is okay Elizabeth"Red soothingly said..

Lizzie chocked her sobs "Tom..he's dead"


	2. Reveal

"He was shot..and stabbed mutiple times.." Lizzie confessed her voice breaking..

"I am so sorry,Lizzie but how did you get covered in blood.." Red asked in concern.

"I tripped over him..now my fingerprints are on tom. Oh god..i have to go i have to call Ressler.." Lizzie mumbled before pulling herself out of red's grip and leaving quickly.

He tried to call her but she didn't answer.

Lizzie drove to her former work place and looked at herself before allowing herself two minutes to cry.

She went into the building and luckily no one noticed her. She burst into Ressler office

"Keen what are you doing here.." somehow he knew it was lizzie and he didn't even look up from his paperwork..

"Um.." Lizzie got get the words to come out which angered him

Ressler sighed in anger and retorted "Spit it out will ya.."

"Toms dead and i tripped over him and i didn't kill him..him but I'm covered in his blood. Ress.. Ler there was so much blood and i didn't think there was gonna be that much.. Im scared..to death.." Lizzie confessed causing ressler's head to snap up..

He realized she was in shock and he went over to her.. 

"Tell me everything that happened"


	3. Shock

"Lizzie--" Ressler said before Lizzie interrupted him..

"I went home..I just came back from the store .It was 5:45 pm..he didnt answer when i said Im back so i thought he was sleeping..--" Lizzie stooped..

"There was so much b-blood..I didn't kill Tom..There was blood everywhere..It's on my face,my clothes,my hair..It made the carpet crimison..and some of spilled into the kitchen when i tripped over him.." Lizzie quickly said..

Ressler put his hands on her shoulders.."Keen..Keen.."

Her tears mixed with the blood on her face and turned light red.

"Keen..Look at me.." Ressler said in a surprisingly comforting voice...

Her eyes slowly made her way to his but she was still rambling..

"Breathe..Keen Breathe.." Ressler said..

Lizzie nodded and tried to control her breathing..

Once her breathing was under control he let go of her shoulders..

"Okay what else happened.." 

"After i put..the groceries away I went into the Den..And i was playing on my phone...Then i tripped and fell over something my nose was bleeding..---- it was Tom who i tripped over..He had been stabbed and Shot multiple times.." Lizzie confessed..

"Then you came here?" Ressler asked

Lizzie shook her head "No I went to Reddington's house..Told him what happened and then came here.."

"We need to call Reddington..and get you into some new clothes.." Ressler said


	4. Safe

"Okay I have to go get Cooper,Aram,Samar,And Dembe in here..It's the safest location for now"Ressler said 

Lizzie nodded.

Ressler got a few tissues and went over to Lizzie.

"Here." Ressler said before wiping away the drying blood that was on her face.

Ressler turned to leave his office..

Lizzie gasped in suprised "You're..You're leaving?"

Ressler nodded "Yeah but we now have a case..We will find out who did this..I'm gonna leave you here..You gonna be okay by yourself?"

Lizzie replied "But we don't know who did it..He or she is still out there.You could be next Ressler." 

Ressler ssh her "I'll be right back."

With that Ressler walked out of his office leaving a blood covered and terrified Lizzie on her own.

\-------------

Ressler walked out of his office and saw Aram and Samar chatting quietly.

"Aram,Samar.." Ressler called out.

Within 10 seconds both agents were in front of Ressler ready to take on any challenge.

"Aram go to Cooper office,Get him and tell him to go to my office and stay there.." Donald demanded 

"Samar..Come with me..I will explain in the car." Ressler said..

Samar nodded and followed him out of the building.

\------------------

Aram rushed to Cooper's office and hurriedly knocked on the door.

"Come in!" A deep voice rattled from the other side.

Aram went into Cooper's office "Sir..I need you to come with me To Ressler's office.."

"Are you demanding me..?" Cooper asked 

"No sir..but donald said get Cooper and go to his office and stay there..I think it's an emergency..Samar went with him..but i don't know where they went." Aram confessed.

Cooper narrowed his eyes a bit before getting up.

"This better be important."


	5. Hurry

Samar got in the passenger's sear next to Ressler and as soon as he closed the car door he started to explain everything.

"Tom Keen,has been murdered, he was found by Liz..She..she's covered in his blood.It's in her hair,on her clothes,and her skin." Ressler confessed. 

Samar sighed in sadness "Is she okay..?" Ressler shrugged his shoulders "I'm not sure,but she was in shock."

"We now have a case on our hands,we will catch whomever did this to Tom and we will bring them to justice."

 

\----------------

Cooper and Aram left Cooper's office and then went to Ressler's office.

Cooper opened the door and both men gasped.

Lizzie was there and she was covered in blood.

"Liz what happened?" Aram asked in concern.

Lizzie shudders before answering "Tom,He's dead..he's dead..He was killed..I tripped over his body." 

Sympathy was written all over Cooper's face.

"Where is Ressler?"

Lizzie sighed "He went to go find Red and Dembe with Samar..He wants us to stay here as the person who killed Tom..i-is..s-s-still o-out there"

"We have to get you into some new clothes." Cooper said.

Lizzie nodded..

The blood was not drying,not even a little bit

\----------

Ressler called Red and luckily he answered 

"Reddington---"

He interrupted Ressler "Donald Tom is dead,Lizzie is covered in his blood..Where is she?"

Ressler replied "In my office,we believe that the killer is probably Mr.Solomon..or whatever name he had..I need to get yoy and Dembe to a safe place."

"Donald we can get there..On our own." Red retorted.

"Well you need to hurry because the killer is still out there." Ressler said.

"Okay." Red uttered before hanging up.


	6. Justice and Bullets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone is at Ressler's office at last..And Lizzie makes a shocking confession.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry i forgot about Samar

Ressler turned his car around and begin to speed back to his office.

As he was driving ressler noticed a black car with tinted windows was following him.

Moments after ressler realized he was being followed three gun shots came from the black car.

Luckily all had missed ressler's car by a few inches as he sped to his work place and ran as fast he and Samar could to his office.

~~~~~~

The Black Car came to a stop when Ressler's car came to a stop.

Mr.Solomon and a few of his men saw him dash from the car into the builidng.

"Shoot him damn it!!" Mr.Solomon demanded angrily.

One of his men shook his head "That Place is full of cops and agents.."

Mr.Solomon sighed.

"We killed Elizabeth's boyfriend or whatever you want to call him..And now we kidnap her."

~~~~~~

"What do we do..Oh my god..What if..What if they got Ressler?" Lizzie spoke in a quick and anxious tone.

Before anyone got a chance to answer there was three heavy knocks on the door.

"Liz stay there i got it." Aram insisted before opening the door.

Dembe Red and Ressler rushed in and Red went straight to Elizabeth.

"You need a change of clothes." Reddington stated.

Lizzie's demeanor suddenly changed "N-N-No..I want the world to see..what they did to Thomas Keen."

"Lizzie---" Red started before he was interrupted 

"NO! I..I want the world to see what happened to him!" Lizzie yelled before turning her back on everyone.

Ressler jumped in the conversation "The world will see what happened..When the killer is behind bars for a very long time."

Lizzie scoffed,perhaps still in shook retorted "I dont want to see the killer of Tom behind behind..What I want..to see..is..I want to put a bullet throught the killer's head.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cliffhanger!! 


	7. Run

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a short chapter...I'm sorry

"Keen-" Cooper started his voice trembling in shock. Lizzie turned around and faced everyone "How...How would you feel if the person you loved..the most..was killed??" Red knew exactly what Lizzie was feeling..It was in her eyes.. Before Tom died her eyes had this sparkle of joy....but now...now her eyes had a sparkle..of rage sorrow and grief. "Lizzie I promise you...We will find the person responible...but for now..please take care of yourself.." Lizzie noticed that there was a hint of plea in reddington's voice Lizzie then felt nauseous and she closed her eyes. "Elizabeth?" Red was concerned about Lizzie more than ever now "Samar,Cooper,Aram,Go to Cooper's office and stay there..do not leave his office.." Ressler demanded. Samar Cooper and Aram reluctantly left and as soon as they left Lizzie ran out of Ressler's office.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cliffhanger!!!!!


	8. Without you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lizzie makes a shocking discovery and Red confesses a serious secret.

_How's my heart supposed to beat without you?_

* * *

Tears flowed down Lizzie cheeks as she slowly stopped vomitting..

Then she realized..the last time her and tom had sex..was 2 months ago..

Her period is 2 months late..

 

"I might be pregnant"

Lizzie scrammbled to her feet and opened the door to find a very concerned Ressler Dembe and Red.

"My period is late..2 months.." Lizzie tried her best not to cry..

"You think you're pregnant?" Ressler was now super concerned.

Lizzie nodded "Oh god...I---I want to get out of this clothes!" 

Red nodded "Um..Dembe could you find something for Lizzie to wear without leaving the building."

Dembe nodded and called someone on his phone

"Tom's...body is still there..his blood is probably all over the kitchen." Lizzie cried.

"Lizzie it will be okay.I'm so sorry.." Red said.

Lizzie nodded but then angrily replied "You're not going to hug me because i'm covered in blood..And that will just ruin your perfect little suit won't it.?"

"Lizzie-- I" Lizzie held her hand up.

"Please,Raymond don't" Lizzie's voice was filled will hatred and such anger.

Lizzie rushed past All three men and ran up to Ressler's office.

"Just give her time." Ressler reassured red.

Red shook his head "No..You don't understand Donald..I hired Solomon to kill tom but..he was and will always be my enemy..but Tom was going to get her pregnant and kill her and take the baby"

 

 

 

 

 


	9. Running on Sunshine.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As Lizzie waits, she falls asleep and enters an alternate reality.
> 
> It is only short lived though and she finally changes clothes while the though of her being pregnant is weighing her down in a state of depression and shock

"Boy you got me tripping on sunshine,god knows you just made my day.Since you came around no.I just can't slow down,no. I wanna see you walking my way." She sung before kissing Tom.

The sky was not blue but in fact it was a yellow orange-ish color. 

It was almost similiar to heaven.

Tom kissed Lizzie back and he picked her up

"Girl you got me thinkning bout diamonds.Gettin' down on one knee maybe too,ooh lord.People may stop and stare but I don't even care just as long as I am with you."Tom sung before kissing lizzie's neck passionately 

~~~~~~~~

"Lizzie."

The voice woke her and she looked up.

There was Dembe with a bag full of clothes.

"I..I have to take a shower but Tom is dead and his body is at my house." Lizzie confessed before thanking Dembe.

"Reddington did not mean to upset you,Ms.Keen." Dembe said in a somber tone.

His words struck her like knives,hurting and sharp 

"I wanted a hug from him...But that is not the problem..The problem is i'm covered in my husband's blood and i might be preganant so if you excuse me i have to go to a hotel and take a shower." Lizzie exclaimed tears threatening to fall down her cheeks.

Lizzie walked out the door but soon Dembe was beside her.

"Why are you following me?" Lizzie asked trying not to sound harsh.

"I will drive you to the hotel and keep you safe." 

Lizzie scoffed "Keep me safe...My husband is dead,and if that is keeping me safe then you're delusional."

Lizzie almost shoved him away before she got in her car and sped off.


End file.
